primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen
Jennifer Tate, or , as she likes to be known, is the main protagonist featured in Primal. At the beginning, she and her boyfriend Lewis were attacked by a minion of Abaddon, known as Belahzur. When Jennifer was born, her powers were sealed within her soul. But when Lord Herne had emitted the Solum Energy from his pendant, it was immediately absorbed by Jen, awakening and unlocking her magical talents, as Jen took the form of Ferai. Description Jen was abducted from her home as a baby, her parents were killed during this incident. Growing up in a string of foster homes, the fate brought her her soul mate, Lewis, almost two years ago. Since then, they have been living together, two souls more alike than either can quite comprehend. She is currently twenty-one years old, and works as a waitress. Her plan is to earn money in order to put herself through college. She has a short temper and a sharp tongue, but is compassionate as well. Although her short temper can get the best of her sometimes (e.g. she snaps during her second meeting with Arella after leaving Aquis, when Scree tells Jen that there's more still to do in Oblivion), her heart is in the right place (such as when, in Aquis, she refuses to let a trapped Undine engineer get killed). Jen's tattoo was designed by her boyfriend Lewis after they met, he told her it was an ancient rune of protection. Meaning of Name * "Jennifer" is a modern derivative of "Guinevere", wife of King Arthur. ** The name itself is Welsh and means "Fair One." * "Tate", of Middle English origin, means "cheerful." ** Goes well with Jen's PerkyGoth nature. Quotes * "I'm 21 now, Lewis, too old to be living like a bum. Plus, I'm gonna need study space once I start college." - Jen * "Just one thing, though. No matter where we are, you gotta stop calling me 'Jennifer.' You sound like my step dad. It's 'Jen'." - Jen * "Most parents took the trouble to take their kids swimming. Some even went horse-riding, too! Girl scouts... tap classes... with me you get none of that extra-curricular crap, okay?" - Jen * "I'm just a coffee shop waitress!" - Jen * "She is a wild creature, but I believe her heart is good." - Scree, speaking of Jen. Jen's Alignment is Chaotic Good * Primal features a balance between Order and Chaos, in which Order mostly functions as Good and Chaos functions as Evil; the game's plot involves the balance being tipped towards Chaos, requiring the protagonist to even things back out. ** Order Versus Chaos is different from Good vs Evil. ** Jen is Chaotic Good. Laws matter less to her than doing the right thing. *** Scree: "You were brought into Oblivion as a baby. Your soul tainted by the touch of Chaos." also "She is a wild creature, but I believe her heart is good." ** Scree is Lawful Neutral. If the rules say so, he's for it. This is demonstrated in their almost violent disagreement over Spoiler: the Undine Engineer. For Scree the sacrifice is on the side of Order, he's neutral about about it being good or evil. For Jen, the decision is equally clear the other way. She regards it as Evil. Powers & Abilities Jennifer Tate possesses many spiritual gifts, which grant her powers over the elementals (earth, water, fire, air, electrical). Electrical Emission Jen, as Undine form can emit and project electric arcs from her hands, which can be used as a shield or as long electric strands to stab and whip opponents. Energy Absorption Jen, as any form can absorb energies transmuted from Scree's astral energy source which refills Jen's health or boosts her powers. Terrathermal Emission Jen, as Ferai form, can emit earth energized claws and use them as powerful hand-to-hand weapons. She can also run much more quickly than in other forms, and jump to higher, previously out of reach areas. Temporal Delay Jen, as Wraith form, can dilate time, causing Jen to speed up, and time to delay and slow down. She can also form an electric-based whip and short sword as weapons. Igneous Weaponry Jen, as Djinn form, can create blazing weapons made of fire to use against the rock creatures of Volca. She can create two smaller dual-wielded swords, or one massive two-handed sword and switch easily between the two. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mortalis characters